HHRN (The Second Marauders)
by Twiniggy
Summary: The second Marauders are Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Nevile. i know, not much romance now, but maybe later. omgosh guess what? flames are excepted!!!! I mean they help me write, but they aren't very nice.


  
  


Disclamer: o come on- geesh. J.K. Rowling's name goes here for anything depicted in the Harry Potter books that seems the same on here.

Ok I don't know why I figure out what to write and how, but it has to go somewhere and computer paper is best because it doesn't waste trees and……o come on to the story

~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~

~Chapter 1- Looks at Her~

"Ron and Hermione! I can't believe you are standing together! After what happened over the summer? Hermione I'm really sorry about your cat. Ron didn't mean to run over it I'm sure."

"Harry that's not funny; you know Crookshanks is fine." Hermione paused "If Crookshanks wasn't he wouldn't already be on the train." 

"Well if he's on the train, why aren't you?"

"Harry ponder the situation!" Ron said. "If you don't we'll leave without you." 

"The trains going to first!" Hermione screamed while putting her hand up to wrapping her fingers around the rail. Her black cloak moved to the left with the wind, and Ron looked up trying to see if she was in yet his red hair stinging his eyes. 

Harry looked at Ron then Hermione. Ron's eyes were wide and he was in a mad sort of thinking face. What was the deal? He was always like this around Hermione, but what scared him was that he always watched her. Ron had grabbed the Railing right after her, wrapping his fingers with the same hand around the silver coated bar.

Hermione had always noticed Ron's ghost like face with blue eyes, his hair perfect for the liking. 

__

_If I'm having a dream when's it going to end? _

__

Hermione still couldn't believe she was going to a school named Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe she had enemies. As she looked into the compartment she looked from left to right. Faces looked up and faces looked down. _Where's the joy_ she thought. _No point in being in a compartment with syitherins. _

__

As Ron and Harry joined behind her, they realized Draco was sitting in the front. As his eyes turned up to Hermione; he realized who was standing there, perfect in her black cloak, the witch that would change the world. 

"So, looks like the hideous mudblood decided to come back again." Hermione looked to the door behind him far away. She saw the whiteness and the two little windows of it. She walked on and decided it's better off that way. "Walking away, Granger?"

"Everybody wants to walk away from you. You smell too bad." Ron said as he followed her with the same emotion, but different expression. 

"Anyone with a mudblood friend smells like the dirt from which it came." Draco stared at Harry Potter. "Just like you." Was it Hermione and Ron's expression or had Malfoy just called Harry dirt?

The Syitherins turned, head's up. Draco's annoying white teeth reflected Harry and Ron. _Where's the joy_ Hermione thought. Crookshanks was behind Hermione now walking and looking at her. She was surprised no one had done anything to her cat. 

"Did you know if Hermione had a football she could hit you in the head with it?" Harry said.

Draco didn't answer. He didn't know what a Football was. 

"If I had a snitch I could hit you in the head with it."

"but you don't because you never catch it." And Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran down the aisle past the door and sat down on the lovely red floor of the next compartment. 

Harry high fived Ron and Hermione 

"Haha, I think doing things like that won't work for a while. I'm a perfect now; you must be careful." Hermione mentioned. 

"I would have been." Harry said.

"With an invisibility cloak? I don't think they'd want to make someone a perfect who roams around at night with the ablity of invisibility."

"Neither do I." Ron stated. He looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked up. 

"But that doesn't mean I still can't go with you." Hermione told Harry added Ron. 

"But if we get caught you'd have to defend us." Ron said staring into her eyes. 

_Defend us, Defend us. I'd always defend them._

She looked down at her Chess piece. She was holding the king. Then she remembered something and which came out slowly. "Draco…perfect."

"You think Draco's perfect?" Ron stated as Harry said, 

"What? Draco's a perfect?"

"Yes, Draco's a perfect." She corrected Ron and told Harry because he always needed to be retold. 

"But that means- "

"Uh o for you, Potter." Draco scrapped the side of the side of the compartment wall as he tried to hold on with his finger nails. 

"Oh great they were listening to our conversation again." Ron said leaning. 

"Looks like you just can't keep your mouth shut can you." Hermione said in a somewhat preppy tone.

"I wouldn't be talking, Hermione." What was that supposed to mean? And he actually called her Hermione. 

"Ron grab your stick and get out of here. Hermione!" Harry said. 

"Stick?" Ron asked, but Hermione grabbed his wand and pulled him into the next compartment.

"Yeah you go, mudblood!" Draco screamed feet in the air. 

"I'll soon be joining them, every time you come into an compartment I just want to get out."

"Then go coward."

"If I was a coward than why would you be standing there without your wand?"

There were four hands on the door. 

"What's the deal; Why are they just fighting with words?" Ron said after finally convincing himself not to get mad at Hermione for not letting them defend Harry.

"Ron, if I knew that I probably wouldn't be behind this door!" Hermione was mad apparently she didn't want to be behind it either but they had gotten locked in by shutting it. 

"Grrrrrrrr, I hate doors." Hermione punched at it. Ron faced her head against the door. 

"Why can't you just unlock it?" Ron said.

"Ron, I would have already done that, but apparently I grabbed your wand just for the sake of it, and mine happens to be on the floor waiting for Harry to smash it."

"Ohh I feel so lucky. Can't you do the charm with my wand? I mean you haven't exactly given it back to me yet." He said in a lower tone.

Hermione turned to Ron saying "let's get the job done". Ron smiled, and Ron placed his finger underneath her hand.The doorknob saw the wand as it let out the poofyest smelling smoke and Hermione saw her sqint on the doorknob. 

"Ok here we go."

The flash of light vanished just as Harry stood.

"What was that?" he said looking down at where the green poof was. 

"Unfortunately unlocking charms don't work on people." Hermione answered.

"Or we would be trying to figure out who you have a crush on." Ron said. 

Hermione looked at Ron her lips pressed together. She knew he liked Cho, but didn't want him to say it to their faces. 

"What happened with you and Malfoy?" Ron said turning back. 

"Oh, he forgot his wand." Ron burst out laughing. Hermione giggled. 

"He forgot his wand?" He said as if a breath was a rock. 

"Oh by the way, Hermione, you forgot yours too." He said holding up the long gleaming yellow stick. 

"Thanks" she said taking it from him feeling an electric bolt of energy. She looked up at him, he knew it too. He looked at her. No it wasn't love, it was just a Harry Potter thing. 

_Fire eyes_ she thought _those are Harry Potter_

Then she looked at Ron into his eyes. He was looking down. _Originals those are Ron Wheasley._

Ron saw the red carpet as if he saw everything. He was tired from no sleep. 

"I need to think." He said looking up his red hair flashed into the air. 

"About what?" Hermione said. Harry looked at him from Hermione. Ron sat down and fainted………………………

~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~

Ok I know bad ending. He faints. Why? To be answered. Who really like Hermione? Is it Ron? Or is it Harry? I am not telling you!!! Not tell next chapter which I promise to tell you. I know the first chapter is really bad, but aren't they all? Oh yeah, I need some beta readers, I don't always have my GoF so I really need some people to check out the spellings of the houses and stuff. Any reviews are welcome and I promise to thank those of you who do!!!!!! R/R!!! if you really don't want to review don't. Flames are fine. I realize Harry isn't that in character and neither is Ron, but I'm trying to get how they feel when ever something happens down right now. So you can see what they are like on the inside and not what they act like. K? really sorry about that non characterization. Remember credits to J.K. Rowling- she is the best author!!!! My fav!!! I promise Nevile we be in the next chapter. Promise!


End file.
